100 Little Memories
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: It started when they married secretly with a trader as a witness. It ended with her walking out. Let's look at the parts in between. Juliana/Noonien. T for language.
1. Introduction

**Hi. This is the 100 Theme Challenge by ribonsnlace on Deviantart.**

**I really like the Juliana/Noonien pairing, but don't see much of it anywhere, so here we are! **

**Some of them are sad, happy, and I want to try to encompass every aspect of their relationship**

**Hope you like it! If you do, leave a review! Thanks!**

**Kirk out ~**

**Introduction**

Juliana grabbed Noonien's hand. They both had their eyes fixed on their creation- their child. Noonien gave a single nod of encouragement before he reached to the android's lower back and turned him on.

The machine's yellow eyes opened up. He looked at his two creators, who were both smiling huge. Juliana squeezed Noonien's hand, mixed feelings running through her.

"Lore?" Noonien asked, very gently touching the pale, synthetic flesh.

The android looked at his parents and smiled.

Instead of thinking about all that could go wrong, how the others before Lore had died, they thought about the smile on his face.

The brain they'd spend years laboring over was functioning.

Lore was smiling, he was happy.

Lore was _alive!_

"Lore," Juliana bent over her son, who was lying on a slab. "Can you say something?"

He opened his mouth. "A…ahhh…."

The two proud parents looked at each other and giggled. Not at their boy, of course, but at the very idea of him surviving, thriving! They could raise him to be an amazing man!

"We can work on that." Noonien said, referring to Lore's speech.

Juliana bent down and kissed her new son.

"We love you, Lore."

"L…L…"

"You can do it." Juliana whispered. Noonien wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders. "You can do anything, Lore."

"L...lo...Lorrreee!" A sloppy pronunciation of his name, but it was better than any of the previous androids had done.

Juliana laughed, and reached back to run her fingers through Noonien's hair.

"We've done it." He said, overjoyed. "By god, Juliana, we've done it."

Lore sat up, the big smile still on his face.

"Lore!" He pointed to himself.

"Yes!" Noonien released his wife. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Noonien leaped into the air. Lore watched in fascination.

Juliana took one of the android's hands into her own. There were tears in her eyes.

Finally, after all this work, after all this waiting, Juliana Soong had a family.


	2. Love

**Love**

Noonien Soong picked up a stone and weighed it carefully in his hand. Now, he didn't want to _break _Juliana's window, just wake her up. He raised the rock over his head and chucked it at the dark bedroom on the second floor.

_Thunk._

Juliana, who'd been running through some things she had to do tomorrow, opened her eyes. Was someone throwing rocks at her house?

She got out of bed and went to the window.

"Noonien?" That messy hair and borderline-deranged smile was unmistakable.

"Come down, Julie! What do you say we go do romantic things?"

Songs by the old Earth artist Taylor Swift flashed in her mind. She smiled, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"I'll be right there."

She refused to step outside in her silk nightgown, so Juliana tossed on a pair of skinny jeans and a knitted sweater. She put her hair back in a messy bun.

Noonien Soong was waiting on her porch when she stepped out.

"Moonlight makes you look even prettier, my dear." He said, offering his elbow. She accepted it, and together they descended into the peaceful street.

"You're just a charmer." She teased.

"Maybe, but I'm a smart one. I make androids."

"None of them have been successful yet, and you know it." Ouch. A little bit of a low blow. Noonien shrugged it off with a crooked smile and a small chuckle.

"One day I'll make a stable positronic brain. You just wait and see."

"Everyone thinks you're crazy." Juliana rested her head on Noonien's shoulder. The two of them reached the boardwalk. The moonlight shimmered against the calm lake. There feet clacked against the old wood. "Behind your back they call you"-

"Often Wrong Soong. Yes, I'm aware." Noonien led her gently down the boardwalk. There was no one else around. Juliana liked it that way. "They'll all be proven wrong one day." Noonien looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Juliana knew that look. It was the look of sheer, insane determination.

"Will they?" Only Noonien Soong believed he could build a stable positronic brain. Every single attempt ever had failed miserably. What made him think he had the skill to succeed? Sometimes Juliana wondered if Noonien had determination or insanity. He probably had both mixed dangerously within him.

"Yes. And Julie, I want you there with me when it happens." Noonien released himself from her loose grip and took a step back. He got down on one knee. "Juliana O'Donnell, will you take me as your beloved husband?"

"I…" She was speechless. It was so unexpected!

"I can't afford a ring. I'm just a starving scientist, you know."

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, I will."

"Now, now, say it correctly." Noonien stood up and took Juliana into his arms.

Juliana was overjoyed. Her voice shook.

"I, Juliana O'Donnell, take Dr. Noonien Soong to be my beloved husband." Her words dissolved into a mix of crying and laughing.

"We'll have to go in secret." Noonien said. "Your mother will throw a fit if she finds out."

"I know." She composed herself. "I'll tell her we're going to a science convention."

"Sounds good. I know a guy who'll do it cheap."

"Witnesses?"

"I'll find someone. A trader perhaps. A Ferengi if I can pay him enough."

"Not a Ferengi."

"Yea. Not a Ferengi." Noonien released his bride-to-be. "I must be going. Ira wants me up early tomorrow."

"Ira wants you up every morning, but you're never awake until at least noon."

"True, but he threatened to overrun my office with tribbles if I didn't wake up sooner." They started walking back. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Juliana laughed.

About a half hour later, they reached her house. Noonien kissed her lips, wished her a good night, and went off to make arrangements for the wedding.


	3. Light

**Light**

Noonien looked up from his work when he heard and angry huff from behind.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, turning on his heels. He had his hands clasped together, a tricky smile on his face.

"It's morning." Juliana had her arms crossed, a foot tapping. "It's light outside, but you wouldn't know it, being cooped up here all the time." She walked over to the window and drew back the shades. Noonien covered his unadjusted eyes.

"Dear god, woman!"

"Noonien Soong, as your wife I demand you go outside and get some exercise." She picked up the arm Noonien had spent all night and all day yesterday working on. "Forget about the android for a few hours. It'll do you good."

"It'll do me _good _to prove everyone wrong with a working positronic brain." Noonien tapped his temple.

"You won't do it if you die of vitamin D deficiency."

"I can take tablets for that, Julie."

"That wasn't my point." She gently touched her husband's shoulders. "I understand your pain, Noonien. We've lost three androids already. But…you haven't left the work station in days. You're obsessed."

"I'm not leaving until I have a working, smart son."

"Then you're never leaving!" Juliana snapped. Noonien's facial expression went from determined to crushed in less than a second. He shrugged her hands off his shoulders and walked to the other end of the room. He pretended to study a potted plant, and then walked back to his wife. There were tears in his eyes.

"…What?"

"Noonien," Juliana looked his left foot. "Noonien, we've created three sentient beings, and we've had to kill three sentient beings. And we're not a step closer than we were when we started." She looked into his eyes. "When is enough going to be enough, Doctor? When will you realize that some things are impossible? Building a stable positronic net has been proven time and time again to be impossible. _When will you recognize the facts?_"

Noonien clenched his fists. His jawline was firm. "You're letting your emotions control you, Juliana." His voice was shaking with pent-up anger.

"You're not being rational."

"_I'm _not being rational?" Noonien slammed his fist down on the lab bench. Juliana jumped, but stood her ground.

"It's not working, Noonien. Let it go."

"Building a stable net would put our names in the history books for the rest of eternity, Juliana."

"We look like fools, testing a tried-and-true method. We've killed three sons because of our silliness!" Juliana crossed her arms, struggling to keep her anger in check.

"They are not sons!" Noonien shouted. "They are _experiments. _And when they fail, they become _failed experiments, _not _dead sons." _

"Would you say the same thing if they were our biological children?" Juliana softly asked. Noonien looked at her, his eyes wet. "We came together and created those boys. They carried a part of us with them, right up to their deaths. We tried to raise them as we would a biological child. What makes them experiments as oppose to boys?"

"I don't…" Noonien put his head in his hands. "I don't know." Juliana hugged him tightly, as though trying to squeeze the regret and sadness out of him.

After a while, he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She released him from her hold. He looked at the android body he'd been working on.

"Juliana?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go outside."


	4. Dark

**Dark**

Noonien knew this day would come. In the back of his mind he knew it. The one stable positronic brain, the only son to survive, had to be taken apart. Noonien wanted desperately to fix whatever was going wrong in Lore's mind, but Juliana didn't want to risk it. Not with the other colonists dangerously close to rioting, and Lore being murderous.

"Noonien," She said, "If we attempt to fix him, and he tricks us into thinking he's better, and then he hurts the colonists, we'll be arrested, or even killed. Do you want that?"

Noonien looked around nervously for his son. If Lore caught them talking like this…

"Of course I don't want that." He quickly said. "But I don't want to just abandon him."

"We're not abandoning him!" She cried. "It's better for him, and it's better for us if we just dismantle him."

"Promise me that when it's safe we'll come back to him."

"Noonien-"

"_Promise me." _Noonien had a pleading look in his eyes. Juliana sighed.

"I promise. If it becomes safe to assemble Lore and fix him, then we will."

"Thank you." Noonien gently kissed her cheek. She smiled sadly and picked up the modified phaser. Shoot it within four feet of Lore, and he shuts off. She pressed it into Noonien's hand.

"Be careful." Juliana whispered.

"I will."

Noonien stepped outside, the phaser carefully hidden in the folds of his sweater. There was Lore, a few dozen yards away, kicking up dirt in the park. Noonien plastered a fake smile on his face and started walking toward his son.

"Lore!" He called, a hand on the phaser, his finger ready.

"What?" Then android was in a bad mood (nothing surprising about that). Noonien swallowed.

"C-come here. I would like to run a test or two on you."

Lore sauntered forward, a frown on his face. "Why?"

"Because, I need to know you're working properly."

"If there was any concern about my functions, I would run a self-diagnostic." Lore turned away. Noonien saw his chance. Before really thinking about it, he whipped out the phaser and fired it.

His precious son collapsed to the ground, "dead".

Noonien fought back tears as he carried the body back to the lab.

Juliana was waiting, her face wet and her lips quivering. She had the lab table all ready, and a preservation chamber opened, so Lore could be saved.

Noonien didn't try to contain his sadness any longer. Through tears, they took apart everything they had worked for. They dismantled their only surviving son, and rendered themselves childless once again.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

_"Just close your eyes dear, and when you wake up, you'll be all better." Noonien gently kissed his wife's forehead and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Her eyelids slid shut, and she sighed deeply. _

Noonien woke up with a start, his heart pounding and his chest heaving. He looked around, he was in bed, and he was alone.

_I lied to her! _He thought. _I told her she was going to be ok, and she's not! _Noonien swallowed a lump in his throat and straightened out the sheets. _Calm down, Noonien. Calm down. You're making Juliana's android now. When it's done, she'll be alive and well again. She won't even know she's not human anymore. _Noonien took a deep breath. He got up and got a glass of water. His hands were shaking.

Since it was midnight, and he want to bed at 11:30, he decided to try to sleep some more. Noonien lay down perilously close to the edge, because he knew if he went closer to the middle, he'd feel Juliana wasn't there, and he'd cry.

He fell into a light sleep.

_"Juliana, get in the escape pod!" Noonien burst into the house, his face coated in blood. _

_ "What, why?" She came from the library._

_ "No time, no time!" He grabbed her hand and practically threw her out the door. "Get in the escape pod, I'll get Data!" Juliana ran out into the chaos that was outside._

_ "Data?!" Noonien shouted, tearing the house apart as he looked. "Data come here boy!"_

_ "Father?" The android came from his bedroom. He wasn't wearing clothes. "I am not dressed." _

_ "No time. Come with me!" He grabbed Data by the hand. They both started running. Outside, they had to duck behind rocks to avoid the Crystalline Entity's deathly gaze. Noonien had to jump over the bodies of his friends._

_ "Noonien!" Juliana! She was maybe 40 meters away, ducking for cover in the remains of someone's house._

_ "Darling, are you hurt?!" Noonien called._

_ "There's only room for two!" She pointed in the general direction of the escape pod. Noonien understood. He turned to Data, who looked at him innocently._

_ "I'm sorry." He said, before shutting him off. Noonien dragged Data back to the secret lab. In a hurry, he wiped the android's memory clean and deposited the journals of the colonists._

_ He left him lying on a rock slab._

_ Noonien ran over to the escape pod, but Juliana wasn't there._

_ "Juliana!?" Unchecked paranoid fear coursed through him. Noonien ran back to the spot he'd last seen her, determined._

_ There she was, crushed beneath a pile of rocks._

_ "It'll be ok, my love." He said, pulling the rocks off one by one. "It will be ok."_

_ "Noonien…"_

Noonien woke up to his own screaming. Feeling sick, he leaned against the headboard and waited for his body to calm down.

So badly he wanted someone to tell him it would be ok. He felt like Juliana's coma was his fault, that the giant snowflake was somehow his doing. All he wanted was to be comforted. Noonien couldn't walk two steps without having to glance up to make sure the entity wasn't coming to finish what it started.

But he couldn't tell anyone who he really was. According to Federation records, Noonien and Juliana Soong died in the attack. Arik Shing was the name checked into this hotel, and Gabriella Shing was the woman lying comatose in the hospital bed a mile away.

No matter their names, his wife was dying. Noonien looked over at the half built android lying on a table in the corner.

Juliana's only hope was that android.

_Oh god. _Noonien buried his head in his hands. He cried.


End file.
